


We will call this place our home

by JLaLa



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Age Difference, Arranged Marriage, F/M, In District 4, No hunger games, Odesta, everlark, sort of slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLaLa/pseuds/JLaLa
Summary: “She closed her eyes, trying to hold in the disappointing sting of being duped.This man was indeed Peeta Mellark, her husband.”An arranged married in three parts. Everlark.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Past Katniss Everdeen/Gale Hawthorne
Comments: 56
Kudos: 249





	1. District 4

**We will call this place our home**

_Part One: District 4_

Katniss sat in the train, looking out at the vast expanse of land. Her hands rested on her lap, her tight grip on the handkerchief that she used whenever her stomach turned. She wasn’t used to the bumping and grinding of the rickety train cart; it was as if every pebble on the track made it bounce.

She took a deep breath, letting herself relax when the train finally started to slow and the salty air coming from the open windows hit her delicate nostrils.

“District 4!” A train attendant announced as the train made an abrupt stop.

She stood up, taking her single luggage and stepped off onto the platform looking around. He had sent a photo of himself—all golden-haired and a shy smile. Her mother had immediately been charmed by his Merchant looks and all but pushed her onto the train.

“He will be captivated by you. There isn’t anyone who looks like you around those parts,” her mother insisted.

Her dark hair and olive skin were trademark District 12. However, it was the smoke-grey of her eyes that made her a Seam girl; they were considered the bottom rung when it came to potential wives.

That’s how she ended up here.

Her new home—District 4.

“You look lost.”

Katniss turned to find an old woman, white hair pulled in a low bun, giving her a kind smile.

“I’m supposed to be meeting someone,” she explained flustered. Her eyes searched for the man in the photo. “At least, I think I am.”

“Well, who are you looking for, dear?” the old woman asked.

“Peeta Mellark,” Katniss replied.

Perhaps, he had changed his mind—or had found out. There was no way she would be able to get back to District 12. She had nothing but her suitcase and the blue dress she wore to impress him.

“Ahh—Peeta.” The woman’s mouth rose in a bright smile. “Dear boy. Doesn’t get many visitors…actually he’s hasn’t gotten visitor in all the years I’ve known him. Who are you?”

“I’m Katniss Everdeen—his wife.”

++++++

To be clear, they had been married by proxy—Vick Hawthorne representing her absent fiancé.

It was the least the Hawthornes could do.

Katniss explained this to Mags—the old woman—as they drove towards the beachside of District 4. This was where Peeta lived, having just bought the house.

“Now I can see why!” Mags declared with a grin, her grip on the shaky wheel of her pickup truck. “He got himself a pretty wife and needs a place to fill with children.”

Her stomach lurched as they hit a bump and Katniss covered her mouth to keep what little food she had in her from erupting.

“I’m sorry,” she told the woman. “It was a rough ride from District 12.”

“I can only imagine,” Mags replied with sympathy.

They reached the beach and Katniss couldn’t help but gasp at the beauty of the view in front of her. The sky was overcast, but the sand was white and the ocean a rich dark hue. It was a far cry from the dark oaks and ashy greys of District 12.

Everything felt alive, not old and stagnant like 12.

She looked out the windshield to a row of identical white beach huts right along the sand. Some had colored doors or benches on their porches and as they slowed, she even glimpsed one with a beautiful windchime made of seashells hanging from the porch ceiling.

“I make them,” Mags informed her. “I’ll bring one for you and Peeta when you’re more settled.”

They parked in front of the last house in the row and, as Katniss stepped out of the passenger’s side, she couldn’t help but grimace.

Her new home needed work—a lot of work.

There were missing shingles on the roof, the paint of the house was peeling—likely from the salt in the air—and the glass of the windows were caked with grit. She took note of all this and had not yet even set foot inside the house.

The door opened and a man with bronze hair stepped onto the dilapidated porch. He waved in greeting before walking over, a wide smile on his mouth.

“Mags!” He leaned down and gave the woman a hug. “What brings you here?”

“Peeta left his wife waiting at the train station!” she declared. “Poor girl looked like she was about to keel over right on the platform.”

The handsome man turned to her, holding out his hand.

“I recognized you from the picture Peeta has. I’m Finnick Odair. My wife, Annie, and I live next door.”

“The house with the windchimes,” she replied congenially as she shook his hand. “Katniss Everdeen.”

“We weren’t expecting you so soon,” Finnick explained. “Peeta and I were just working on some repairs for the house. It’s much better looking inside and Peeta fixed up your room real nice—”

The door suddenly opened and out stepped a man, broad with dirty blond hair and a rugged beard. He eyed the three before approaching, his gait slowed by a visible limp, favoring his left leg.

“It’s about time you got here, Peeta,” Mags called out.

_Peeta_.

This couldn’t be him. The man walking towards them was at least ten years older than her.

However, when their eyes met, Katniss saw the brilliant blue reflected in the photo that she had kept close since their marriage license had been signed.

She closed her eyes, trying to hold in the disappointing sting of being duped.

This man was indeed Peeta Mellark, her husband.

++++++

“This is our room,” Peeta explained as they stepped inside. “I painted and added some new sheets. I wasn’t sure if you brought anything from home that you wanted to add.”

After Mags departed, promising to come back with their windchime, and Finnick had bid them farewell—he and Annie would be there to witness their official wedding ceremony in the morning, she and Peeta stood outside gawking at one another before her husband took her luggage and headed towards the house.

She followed in a state of shock.

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t there to meet you at the station,” he began, his voice soft and coarse. “If I had known, I would’ve arranged to have a car to pick you up.”

“It’s fine,” she responded simply.

Peeta took her through the house, pointing out his plans for repairs. The living room was in a livable state; their chimney needed a cleaning, and their kitchen needed slight updates along with new tiling along their stove. There were two bathrooms—a luxury to her—one downstairs and the other on the second floor, but the bottom one only had a commode.

Her favorite part was the back porch. It was a long strip of wood with a stair leading right down to the sand. She had closed her eyes and breathed in the air, hoping that the winds would change for her and she would open her eyes to find that these last two months were nothing but a dream.

However, when she opened her eyes, Katniss found Peeta’s blues examining her.

Peeta almost seemed afraid of her; his words were stilted, and he often looked to her to see if she approved of the things he said when it came to the house.

“You must be tired,” he suddenly said, pulling her from her reverie. “I placed some food in the pantry if you get hungry and there are towels in the hallway closet if you want to wash up. I’ll be in the room next door if you need anything—”

“You won’t be sleeping here?” she suddenly asked.

Peeta shook his head.

“Wouldn’t seem right until we’re officially married, and anyone could see that you are about to fall right to sleep once your head hits the pillow.”

So, he wasn’t going to exercise his husbandly duty tonight. It was unexpected.

But there was always tomorrow.

Katniss nodded, sitting slowly on the mattress.

“Listen.” Peeta looked to her from the doorway. “I know that I wasn’t what you expected. Finnick and Annie thought that it would be better to send you a picture of me that wasn’t so recent—to appease your family and all. I don’t think they would be so eager to agree on this marriage if they saw…this.”

She examined the man in front of her; the beard was unruly, but she could tell that he used it as a sort of shield. His lips were weathered but full and rosy and he looked strong despite the limp that she was curious to know about.

“How old are you?” she asked.

“Thirty. You?”

“Twenty-one.”

Peeta let out a whistle and she almost laughed.

It was a huge gap, but nothing they couldn’t overcome.

And it was the least of their problems.

++++++

“Do you, Peeta, take Katniss to be your lawfully wedded wife…”

Their ceremony was held in the living room, right in front of their dusty fireplace.

She wore the same dress that she arrived in—a blue number with a simple collar. It was the only dress she had. Annie, Finnick’s wife, had made her a crown of dried gypsophila to place atop her dark waves.

She was glad that the Odairs were there for support. Annie was born and raised in District 4 and knew the ins and outs of being a fisherman’s wife. She assured Katniss that, if she had any questions, she’d be more than welcome to come next door and ask.

Katniss had not realized that Peeta was a fisherman.

“I do,” came the response from Peeta, his gaze solemn as they held hands.

“And do you, Katniss, take Peeta to be your lawfully wedded husband?” the officiant asked.

She didn’t miss the slight tremor from him before she responded in an affirmative.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife,” the man concluded, giving them a nod. “Peeta, you may now kiss the bride.”

Her nervousness heightened at the pronouncement. It had been a long time since anyone kissed her—and that had ended quite badly.

However, Katniss was surprised by the gentle brush of her husband’s kiss. His lips were rough but not overly so and when they touched her own, the slight friction against her soft ones was not unpleasant.

Pulling away, she tried not to blush as her eyes met Peeta. There was a lightness in his eyes as he gazed at her—like he couldn’t believe this was real.

That she was real.

A flash pulled their attention from one another and they turned to find Finnick lowering his camera with a small grin on his lips.

“Sorry to ruin the moment, it just looked very romantic.”

++++++

Katniss let out a breath, smoothing out the long white gown before looking to her reflection in the mirror.

She was really doing this.

Her mother’s parting words rang in her head:

_“Get it done right after the wedding…he’ll never know the difference. Once Peeta finds out, he’ll be overjoyed…”_

Katniss undid her braid, shaking her hair loose so that it fell in waves down her back. Pinching her cheeks for some color, she looked once more to make sure that her reflection revealed someone who was somewhat…alluring.

“You can do this,” she urged herself.

Opening the door, Katniss walked across to the bedroom—where her husband now waited.

Stopping at the doorway, she was surprised to find Peeta sitting against the headboard, book in hand and flipping through the pages. He didn’t seem like a reader, but well—there were a lot of things that she hadn’t known about her husband.

Like his actual age.

And why he had married her.

Katniss coughed quietly, drawing his attention away from the roughened book.

He started, seeing her in a satin gown with thin spaghetti straps. There was a slight chill in the room and her sensitive body felt it, her puckered nipples obvious against the fabric.

“Katniss…” His voice was rough as he gazed at her. “…we don’t have to do this tonight.”

She steeled herself, despite the sting of his rejection, and closed the door behind her.

“You don’t want me?” she questioned.

Katniss walked to the foot of the bed, standing before her husband. She pushed out her lower lip into a slight pout.

Peeta sighed. “Of course, I do.”

However, the words were laced with frustration.

She peered at him for a moment before it came to her.

Her mother had told her a long time ago that sometimes older men had issues…performing. Some of the men of District 12 often came to her for a special herbal tea to help with the problem.

Katniss didn’t think to bring the tea—but she didn’t know that she would have an older husband.

This was easily fixable.

Gathering the skirt of her nightgown, Katniss pulled it over her head before tossing it to the ground.

Her breasts weren’t large, but they were full, and she had trimmed herself at the advice that her husband would like her neat…down there. Her mother had commented that she had a womanly figure and that her wide hips were desirous to men for many reasons.

Walking towards the bed, she placed one knee onto the mattress before climbing on.

She crawled towards Peeta, waiting to see if he would push her off.

However, he remained completely still until she was straddling him, her bare breasts at his eye level.

“Still nothing?” she asked quietly.

Peeta swallowed slowly, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he stared up at her. There was a tenderness in his gaze and Katniss almost faltered at her hack job at seduction.

She didn’t want to fool him, but this was a means to an end.

Shifting her hips, Katniss could feel his arousal and her stomach tightened suddenly at the brush of her center against him.

Her hands reached, sliding against beard before cupping his cheeks.

Leaning down, she gave him a slight smile before pressing her lips to his.

Katniss put her all into it, invading his mouth with her tongue as she roughly sucked at his lower lip. She groaned, letting the sound vibrate between their kiss as she swept her tongue against his.

Mint and sugar…she enjoyed the taste.

Suddenly, Katniss wasn’t alone in the kiss. Peeta’s tongue pressed against her…swirling…sucking…and his arms rounded her waist, pulling her close so that her peaked nipples brushed against his hard chest.

A moan filled the room— _her_ moan?

The shock of liking Peeta’s kiss…his rough touch…suddenly dissipated as he thrusted up against her with a growl.

“Oh!” she cried out.

It was too much, she told herself.

However, it didn’t stop her from continuing to rub along his hardened length, enjoying the friction between her legs.

She felt herself at the edge, every nerve in her body tight and in a frenzy. The sheet separating them was soaked through and the thought of pulling it away to feel him fill her was enough to make her—

The tumble of nausea hit her abruptly—and then she was scrambling, covering her mouth, and throwing the bedroom door open.

She barely made it to the bathroom before she vomiting into the toilet.

Katniss didn’t know how long she was in there, but by the time she was done, she was pretty sure that some of it had come out of her nose.

Sitting back, she took a towel from the nearby rack and wiped her face.

A glass of water was suddenly in front of her.

Taking it, Katniss looked up to find Peeta at the doorway of the bathroom.

“Is this why you decided to marry me?” he asked simply.

There was no malice behind his question, so she answered truthfully.

“Yes.”

“How long do we have?”

Katniss took a sip from the glass. “Maybe one or two months before I start to show.”

Peeta nodded. “Alright, we can work with that.”

She was surprised at his acceptance of the situation.

“Why did you marry me?”

Her husband gave her a wry smile.

“I’m not exactly a hot commodity here—no family…no money…and this—” His hand went to his leg, the look in his eyes pained. “But I work hard, and I’ll take care of you, Katniss.”

She swallowed, quelling the sudden rush of hormones—it was happening more often.

“And I’ll try hard to be a good wife to you and I’ll make this a good home for us…and it.”

Peeta held his hand out.

“I think those were better vows than the ones we made this morning.”

She nodded in agreement before taking it.

**End of Part One**

This will be about three parts. I know you are curious, and I’d love to hear your thoughts!

Let me know what you think.

Next: The Beach Hut

-LaLa


	2. The Beach Hut

**We will call this place our home**

_Part Two: The Beach Hut_

When Katniss awakens, Peeta’s side of the bed is empty.

She touches the sheet, feeling it cool. He has abandoned their marital bed and she would not be surprised if he has abandoned her or decided to send her packing back to District 12.

Last night, after Peeta pulled her up from their bathroom floor, he carefully helped her back into their bed before going to his side and turning off the light. There were no questions about her circumstances or who the father even was. It was hard to tell if he was even hurt by her admittance.

Obviously, they would not be consummating their marriage tonight.

While Katniss understood, the hormones coursing through her body protested in dissatisfaction. She had to admit that Peeta’s kiss, rough and heady, caused a hunger in her that she didn’t realize she was capable of.

The feel of his hands wandering her bare back…hot sculpted muscle against her sensitive buds…

She clenched her thighs at the memory.

Groaning, Katniss turned away from the empty spot—

A mug was on her side table.

Sitting up, she reached for it, feeling its warmth against her fingertips. Next to it sat a small satchel of tea leaves and herbs.

Picking it up, Katniss took a sniff.

Her usual morning nausea instantly settled at the sharp scent.

_Ginger._

She sat back and sighed.

Peeta had brought her tea to help with her morning sickness.

Maybe all hope wasn’t gone.

++++++

The day was overcast and cold, so Katniss quickly changed into her only wool sweater along with a pair slacks and thick socks. She took her mug and walked down the stairs in search of her husband. The kitchen was empty, but a warm loaf of bread and a small container of butter sat on the counter.

She cut a slice, lathering it with butter, before taking a full bite.

It was delicious and between her and the little one in her stomach, they finished off two slices.

The living room was empty, so she turned towards the back porch.

Outside, it was frigid but the air light and fresh. The sun peeked along the recesses of clouds and she closed her eyes taking it all in—

“They get up early to get the good ones.”

Katniss turned to the discover Annie on her own back porch. She stepped down and joined Katniss with a bright smile. She was smartly dressed, wearing a collared button-down underneath her sweater and a pair of thick pants. Her boots were thick, and Katniss recognized them as fishermen boots.

“Peeta told me you were exhausted, so he didn’t want to wake you to say goodbye.” Annie smirked and Katniss quickly took a sip from her mug to cover the blush along her cheeks. “Peeta has never looked happier.”

Her husband was an extraordinary actor.

“You’ve known him for a while, right?” Katniss asked curiously.

“We never really hung out with the same crowd,” Annie said. “Peeta is five years older than Finnick and me. It wasn’t until Finnick got his job on the _Isabelle_ that we really got to know him. Peeta taught Finnick everything he knows when it comes to working on a trawler.”

Katniss looked at her in confusion. “Trawler?”

“It’s a type of fishing boat. It has trawler nets to catch fish,” Annie explained. “Along with Mags’ husband, Roy, Peeta manages the whole fishing crew.”

“And _Isabelle_ is what the trawler is named?” Katniss asked.

“Yes, after Peeta’s mother,” Annie said quietly. “I don’t suppose you got much talking done last night.”

“Just enough to know that I’m all he has left.”

Katniss took a sip from her mug, her hand moving to her abdomen.

Peeta would have it, too—if he still wanted to be her husband by then.

“There they are!”

Annie looked out, waving before rushing to the two figures heading towards them. Her arms reached to embrace Finnick and Annie’s husband wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Katniss’ chest sank, wondering if she and Peeta had it in them to become that close.

Perhaps they could develop some sort of friendship. It was evident that they shared a certain kind of chemistry.

That kind, however, usually ended very badly.

Katniss stepped off the porch as they neared, giving Peeta her best smile.

She pushed up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. “Welcome back.”

He nodded, giving her a small smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better.” Katniss held up her mug. “Thank you for this.”

“Of course.” Peeta held up a bag. “I brought back dinner for tonight. Have you ever had tuna?”

“I’ve never had fish,” she admitted. “My family didn’t have much, so we ate sparingly and plainly. I did hunt and what game I didn’t sell was what we ate.”

“Then I would be happy to teach you about the staple District 4 cuisine,” her husband replied, looking pleased to teach her something about her new home.

“And I’d like to learn,” she said.

They bid goodbye to the Odairs before walking up their porch steps and into the house.

Katniss followed Peeta into the kitchen and he placed the bag in the sink. He reached in the drawer closest to the sink to pull out a small knife and cutting board. She stood next to him curiously as he reached into the bag and pulled out a large fish—head and all.

She was suddenly lightheaded and steadied herself against the counter.

“The first thing we need to do is remove the scales of the fish. You hold the fish by the tail and guide the blade down towards the head—”

She abruptly turned and rushed towards the bathroom, nearly tripping over her feet as she opened the door. Her head sank into the bowl as her regurgitated breakfast escaped her mouth.

After a moment, the nausea subsided, and she took a large breath.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait until this passes before I teach you how to scale.”

Slowly, Peeta joined her on the floor of the small bathroom.

Actually, most of him hung out the door.

Katniss pulled her head up from the toilet. She could feel the tears beginning to sting her eyes.

“Please don’t send me back,” she began, her voice trembling as an onslaught of tears took over. “I’m not as weak as I seem. It’s just the baby—” Her voice cracked at the word. Saying it made it all too real. “—I’m usually not like this…”

She buried her face in her hands.

“I don’t know what happened that made you this way but, like I said, I want to take care of you,” Peeta told her quietly. “You and the little one will be my family. It’s been a long time since I’ve had one.”

Katniss turned to him. “Will you tell me about that?”

“When the time is right,” her husband replied. “Is the father going to come claiming this baby as his at some point?”

She shook her head. “He’s dead.”

“Oh.” Peeta met her eyes. “Will you tell me about that?”

“When the time is right,” she said, echoing his sentiment.

Her husband nodded in understanding, his hand reaching to tuck her hair behind her ear.

“I’m still in if you are.”

Katniss recognized that look in his blue eyes, broken yet hopeful…and a little bit lonely.

She often saw it in her own reflection.

Her hand covered his, still tangled in her locks, and she felt the cool comfort of his wedding band against her cheek.

“I’m still in.”

++++++

“Did you love him?”

The question came as her first month in District 4 passed.

They were on the floor of the kitchen, cleaning the grout from the tiles. However, it was more her sitting on the floor, keeping him company. Peeta didn’t want her to tire herself out.

Within the month, a small bump had formed where her once flat abdomen once rested.

Katniss sat back and sighed, her hand on stomach.

“Not like he wanted,” she began. Peeta put his brush down, giving her his undivided attention. “Gale was so stubborn though. I think even if I had told him I loved him just as a friend, he wouldn’t have heard it. He only heard what he wanted to hear, especially if it was in his favor.”

“Then how did all of this happen?”

“He was frustrated about having nowhere to go but the mines.” Katniss closed her eyes, thinking of her best friend, grey eyes so full of fire. How easily it had been snuffed. “Gale wanted so much more for himself. One day, he just seemed so bitter—and I just felt bad for him. One thing led to another and I was giving him what I should’ve saved.”

Losing her virginity had been as awkward and as quick as she thought it would be.

Katniss could still feel the leaves rustling along her ears as Gale rutted on top of her. Her pants were still at her knees, and she remembered feeling the cramping in her legs from holding her position.

And as soon as it started, it was over.

Katniss cleaned off the blood and Gale’s spent then pulled up her pants. She left her friend in the forest to recover.

The next morning, he went into the mines.

By the evening, Gale was gone.

It was the second deadliest cave-in, the first one having taken her father and his.

“Two months later, I realized that I was pregnant,” she explained. “Hazelle, Gale’s mother, didn’t want to claim it as his. She had enough mouths to feed and couldn’t support a grandbaby. My mother barely makes enough as a healer and my sister Prim is just turning seventeen. She shouldn’t be helping me raise a kid.”

Her eyes opened to see Peeta sitting back on the opposite end, his gaze intent on her.

“I had the choice…to abort.” Her hands went to stomach, caressing it. “But I had already lost so much. It’s not this child’s fault that he or she would be born into such circumstances. Then, my mother found you and here we are.” She met his eyes. “And you?”

“I got this house,” he started. “It’s too big for just me. Annie and Finnick suggested that maybe I find someone to help around the house, keep me company…and I want a family…I don’t want to be alone for the rest of my life…and I just don’t want my legacy to be a boat and a ramshackle house. I want to grow old with someone by my side…so I found you.”

Katniss held out her hand. “You’re not alone.”

Peeta took it, pulling her towards him and she settled onto his lap.

He rested his head against her, his hand running along her spine.

“I’m glad we found each other.”

She closed her eyes, pushing down the hunger for his touch…for more.

Lord help her, she cared for him…she wanted to keep the hurt away…and to stay this way forever.

Just the two of them in their little beach hut—holding on to one another like it was them against the world.

++++++

In time, things settled.

Katniss found her rhythm in District 4 and with Peeta.

Every morning, she would wake and find him already gone. A loaf of bread would be waiting, with butter or jam, for her breakfast. Katniss learned that her husband’s family had been bakers and he had inherited the talent for baking as well as pastry making.

She discovered this when Finnick’s birthday came and she found her husband in the kitchen, folding a braided dough into a pan.

Her nose picked the scent of sugar and cinnamon. “What’s this?”

“A sweet loaf for Finnick,” he informed her. “He used to come into our bakery to get it.”

Katniss leaned back against the counter, watching him make sure the braid was perfect. She admired his dexterity when as he worked the dough, so seamless and elegant.

“You had a bakery?”

Peeta closed his eyes for a moment. “I had a bakery.”

He didn’t say anything more and Katniss left it at that. She could see that it hurt to relive whatever had happened. She let him finish the loaf and place it in their oven before helping him clean up.

“Will you teach me one day?”

Her husband turned to her, surprise in those sweet blue eyes. “You want to learn?”

“Of course,” she replied with a smile. “It’s part of our legacy and I hope one day you’ll teach him or her.”

Katniss caressed her bump. Day by day, she found herself falling in love with the little one, enjoying the tiny movements from inside.

Peeta nodded, his eyes on her. “I’d like that.” His hand reached towards her then stopped. “Can I…I mean…”

Peeta’s face flushed, his eyes darting down to her burgeoning stomach.

“Of course.” Katniss took his hand, placing it along the curve of her belly. “He or she is moving a lot. You might not be able to feel it now, but later you’ll be able to.”

“How does it feel?” he asked her, his voice awed. Peeta’s gaze remained on her stomach. “When the baby moves around?”

“Honestly, a little like gas.” Katniss chuckled and her husband let out a small laugh. “When he or she kicks, it feels like an actual kick.”

“It’s amazing,” Peeta said. He met her eyes, affection full inside his own. “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

“He or she is your child too,” she told him, meeting his gaze. “You’re going to be there for all the big things in this baby’s life. He or she is going to love you.”

He caressed her belly tenderly. “I think I might already be in love with him or her.”

Katniss bit her lip, trying to keep her tears at bay.

It was then she realized that she did love Peeta.

Somehow, he had carefully carved a place in her chest right next to the baby. The baby inside her leapt as if to tell her that it too had come to love and see Peeta as his or her father. Watching his open expression of love for this child, a child that wasn’t even his was proof of his pure heart—a rarity in such a cynical world.

However, Katniss knew that he could never love her. Especially after her blatant show of disappointment when they first met, she had been naïve and unable to see that she had gotten the better part of this arrangement.

A husband, loving, devoted, and good.

While she was nothing but a silly girl who had gotten herself in trouble and needed to be sent away.

“Are you alright?” he asked her.

Katniss nodded slowly, pushing a smile onto her face.

“I was just thinking that I’d might’ve done a horrible job at cleaning the chimney,” she replied.

“Katniss! You were supposed to wait for me to do that—” Peeta could be too overprotective at times. He looked at her in exasperation. “—please go and rest. I’ll go and look it over.”

Katniss rolled her eyes before heading upstairs. She already knew that he was going to clean it all over again—his nesting phase was worst than hers.

In their room, she laid down, her hands on her belly, and prayed that somehow, she would become worthy of having Peeta as a husband.

++++++

“Did you ever go to Peeta’s bakery?”

Annie turned to her and nodded.

“Everyone did. It was in the main part of town, right in that empty lot by the general store.”

“Where the four trees stand,” Katniss added quietly.

They were sitting together, waiting for their husbands to get back. A few of the other wives waited on their own porches—Kate knitted…Miriam sunbathed…Bethany sat in her rocking chair with her newborn daughter…

“Yes, Adler, Isabelle, Dane, and Rye,” her friend said sadly. “I had the biggest crush on Rye when I was girl.”

“It’s hard to not wonder what happened to them,” she said. “But I can see that it pains Peeta to even think about his family.”

“Give him time,” Annie assured him. “He loves you—” Katniss whipped her head to look to the woman in shock. “—even though you both didn’t start out as a love marriage.” She met Katniss’ shocked stare. “Did you think that you could ever love him?”

Her mouth opened—she did love him—but the words could not seem to come out of her month.

“I…I…do—”

“Hello!” They looked up to see Peeta and Finnick heading towards them, bright grins on their faces. Her husband stopped in front of her. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. “Little fish is active today.”

Peeta beamed, leaning slowly.

“Try not to give your mama so much trouble and I promise you’ll get some cookies.”

“Chocolate?” she asked eagerly, her latest craving for the sweet often had her waking in the middle to search for it in their pantry.

“Of course, anything for you two,” Peeta declared affectionately.

Annie leaned over, a smirk on her lips.

“Oh yeah—you totally love him.”

++++++

On her fifth month, they visited a midwife and heard the baby’s heartbeat for the first time.

And that night, Peeta told her about his family.

They sat on their new bench in the back porch, the only light coming from a lantern that hung across from the windchime that Mags had given them.

“My father, Adler, came from a long line of bakers, originally from District 11. He met my mother, Isabelle, when he came to visit a friend here in District 4. He asked her to marry him repeatedly, but she was only 16 and of course, she refused.”

“He wore her down eventually,” Katniss said, a laugh on her lips.

“Two years, he asked, and when she finally turned 18, my mother accepted. Dane, my brother was born a year after that. He was the smart one, a genius in his own right but not academic. He didn’t want to continue his education after he graduated—he wanted to travel. Two years later, Rye was born.”

“Annie said that she used to have a crush on him when she was kid,” she told him.

Peeta laughed. “She would come into the bakery and Rye would tug on her pigtails to make her smile.” He leaned back, and she plopped her feet on his lap as she adjusted herself. “Rye was the charmer, my Dad always put him in the front because he’d sell the most cookies.”

“And you, what were you?”

“I was…the artist,” he said after a moment. “I liked to stay in the back with my Dad, coming up with designs for cakes and cookies.” Peeta smiled to himself, lost in the memories of his golden childhood. “I remember making the most beautiful round cake with fondant flowers, chocolate with vanilla buttercream. I can still picture it; the flowers were blue—like my mother’s eyes. It was her birthday cake that year.”

“What kind of flowers?” she asked.

“Daisies—her favorites. Blue daisies…” Peeta shook his head, absently massaging the bottoms of her feet. “It must have looked so odd.”

“I bet she loved it.”

“That year, I turned ten.” He stiffened and so did she, her back rigid against the bench. “One of the ovens overheated and the back of the bakery caught fire quickly. My mom and dad were taken quickly. Dane was upstairs and when he tried to run down…well, he just never came out.”

“Rye?” she asked.

“Pushed me towards the door, the wall behind him fell through, and then nothing.”

Katniss took his hand. “And you?”

“The rest of the bakery collapsed, and I was trapped—a beam had fallen on my leg.” Peeta closed his eyes. “I closed my eyes, waiting for death, and I woke up alone—with no family and a new limp.”

“Oh Peeta…I’m so sorry.” Katniss reached pulling him against her. “You’ve been so alone all this time.”

His hand went to caress the tips of her hair.

“Now I have you and the baby. Along with marrying you, hearing his or her heartbeat has given me more happiness than I ever thought I deserved. It makes me believe that they’re somewhere up there watching over me and that they sent you both to let me know they were.”

“I hope they aren’t watching all the time,” she replied.

Katniss thought of their first night together, her face burning. She thought about the many nights that she watched him sleep, admiring the firm lines of muscles on his back. How many times had she wanted to reach over to call him to her side?

Peeta smiled. “I’m sure they’re not watching all the time.”

He pushed up, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

The gesture, so tender, made her heart race and it was the corner of her mind to tell him how she felt.

“Thank you for telling me,” Katniss told him instead.

There was a flicker—was it disappointment?—in his eyes as he looked to her.

Peeta nodded. “We should go to bed.”

He helped her up, his arm around her protectively, and led her back into the house.

++++++

It was her sixth month when things changed.

By then, it was apparent that she was pregnant.

Katniss and Peeta told the townspeople it was a honeymoon baby. Everyone accepted it, congratulating them and patting Peeta proudly on his shoulder. He was a child of District 4 with many surrogate parents to watch over him and his family.

Her husband’s birthday was approaching, and she wanted to do something nice for him. She had already got him his present—a new pair of boots—and had planned their dinner—baked stuffed cod and roasted vegetables.

But she wanted to take it up a notch.

Her answer came in an old photograph that Mags slipped her, along with some help from Annie.

The day of his birthday, Finnick and Annie took him away for the day so she could get everything ready. She made sure the house was spotless; they had made some big changes to the house and it showed in the new sheen of paint, the polished furniture, and shining floors.

Upstairs, a nursery with pale green paint was furnished with a crib and rocking chair that Peeta presented her with two weeks ago. Mags had given them a handmade quilt to put on their bed made with greens, representing the forests of District 12, and blues for District 4 with accents of deep reds representing the unity of marriage.

She had placed the fish in the oven by the late afternoon before going upstairs to shower and get herself ready. Annie had let her borrow a dress, a simple white number with an empire waist to make room for her belly.

As she finished dressing up, the front door opened.

“Katniss, I’m home!”

Katniss smoothed down her dress, took a breath, and headed down to greet her husband.

As she descended the stairs, she saw that Peeta was in the living room looking over the mantle of the fireplace. She collected seashells that she found on the beach whenever they took walks along the shore.

“Happy birthday, Peeta.”

Her husband turned, his expression entranced as Katniss stepped down and joined him at the mantle.

“You look beautiful,” he told her, his eyes roaming over her figure.

Katniss couldn’t help but blush, seeing that want in his blue eyes. The hunger darkened them into a captivating blue that she knew she would lose herself in if she let herself.

“Thank you,” she replied. Her nose perked at the smell of roasted vegetables and cod. “I think dinner is ready.”

Taking his hand, Katniss led him to the table set in their small dining area. She had neatly set up plates and silverware along with glasses, a pitcher of water sat on the table while another pitcher with lemonade was in their cooler.

“Wow.” Peeta sat down and she quickly filled his glass with water. “This is unbelievable, Katniss.”

“Let’s make sure that dinner turns out alright,” she replied.

Going into the kitchen, she took an oven mitt to check on the fish—it was perfect. Carefully, she took out the pan with the wrapped fish with roasted vegetables around it.

Walking to the table she placed the entrée in the center proudly.

Peeta looked up at her in admiration. “You did this?”

“Finnick gave me the fish and I cleaned it up and everything,” she informed him. “I stuffed it with some onions and tomatoes. Hopefully, it turned out alright.”

“I’m sure it’s perfect.” Peeta stood up, pulling out her chair for her so she could sit down. He leaned down and pressed a kissed to her cheek. “I’m especially impressed by your knife skills. From what I can see, you’ve filleted this perfectly.”

It was pretty much as close to an ‘I love you’ as she could ever hope for.

++++++

They spent dinner talking about their day. Annie and Finnick had taken him to town where he got to catch up with some of the townspeople who they hadn’t seen in a while. A few had given their congratulations for their marriage and the baby.

“Annie and Finnick have some presents for the baby in their truck,” he informed her as she cleared their plates. “I know a few of the store owners and they wanted to make sure we had everything for the nursery.”

She loved how welcoming everyone had been. No one questioned the sudden pregnancy, instead offering help. District 12 was more prone to its citizens looking out for no one else but themselves and their families; there was a lack of camaraderie that District 4 had loads of.

“They really love you here,” she remarked.

“After my family was gone, I lived in a boarding house in the main part of town. The town took up a collection for clothes, books, anything I needed for school and what I had inherited from my parents was kept in the bank until I turned eighteen,” he explained. “I used my inheritance to buy this place. You and the baby are part of what keeps District 4 thriving and they’re grateful for that.”

Katniss mused over that thought. She _belonged_.

She belonged to this town.

And she belonged to Peeta.

She hoped that he thought himself belonging to her.

“I should get dessert.” Katniss stood up before turning back to him. “I just wanted to start with saying that this is the first time I’ve ever made something like this. Actually, the first time I’ve made a dessert.”

“It’s going to be perfect,” Peeta assured her, a grin on his handsome face. “I know it.”

Hurriedly, Katniss went to the cooler and pulled out their dessert.

“Can you turn off the lights?” she called out.

The dining room went dark as Katniss placed the single candle on top before lighting it.

Walking into the room, she watched anxiously as Peeta’s gaze went to what she had spent the last two days working on.

“How did you know exactly what it looked like?” he asked, his voice thick with tears.

“I asked around,” she explained. “Mags managed to find someone who took a picture of the cake when it was on display. I know it’s not perfect, but I wanted you to remember how talented you are. It really was a beautiful cake.”

His hand reached to a single blue daisy before looking to her, his own blues shimmering in the candlelight.

“Thank you.”

Katniss placed the cake on the table before him. “Make a wish, Peeta.”

He nodded, taking a breath, and blowing out the candle.

The room went dark and she barely had time to react when suddenly his lips were on hers.

Slow…caressing, Peeta dipped his mouth to hers as his hands reached to cradle her cheeks tenderly.

Katniss gasped at his touch, letting his tongue sweep gently along hers and filling her with—

This wasn’t the same kiss as their wedding night; that one filled her with fire, made her ache with want and made her yearn for something she never knew she wanted.

This one filled her chest with a tender warmth, made her feel protected—and loved.

In this kiss, she was home.

Slowly, they pulled apart, foreheads pressed together with nothing but the moonlight illuminating the moment.

“Katniss,” he whispered. “I love you.”

She could’ve cried with relief at his words—because she loved him…so much.

In that one moment, Katniss saw the happy life they could have…the one where they raise their children in their small beach hut…and they watch them grow healthy and happy…where they become old together, hands entwined till the very end…

And then Katniss saw Peeta eventually resenting her for using him…him reliving the disappointment on her face that first day they met…seeing Gale in their child…she saw his eyes slowly becoming emptier as the years went on—

“Katniss?” Peeta pulled away. “Did you hear what I said?”

Katniss wanted to respond—to tell him that she didn’t care where they might end up as long as they were together.

She was in love with him, so much that sometimes she couldn’t even breathe at the thought.

However, it was as if her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth, just as it had been when she was about to admit her feelings to Annie.

The disappointment was apparent in Peeta’s face.

“Oh—” He stood up, almost knocking his chair over. “I’m feeling a little tired.” His eyes went everywhere but her face. “Thank you for everything—”

Her hand reached. “Peeta—”

“Goodnight.”

Quickly, he walked out of the room, leaving her frozen in her seat.

++++++

Katniss awoke, her mouth dry and her eyes hurting from the quiet tears that had fallen after she got to bed.

Peeta was already long gone, and probably not looking forward to seeing her when she got home.

However, they needed to talk so she could explain that she did love him. She wanted their marriage to work and for them to be a real family.

Because he was home for her now.

Getting up, she changed quickly into a linen collared shirt and wool sweater before pulling on a pair of thick leggings.

Downstairs, the sight of the empty rooms made her chest ache, but it wasn’t what made her heart split open in pain—

Peeta had not made her bread.

The kitchen counter was empty.

Katniss took a deep breath, gathering herself and quickly swiping away her tears. She would not let him avoid her when he got home.

They were going to have it out—

A high-pitch wail broke through the air and Katniss pulled open the door to the back porch.

Annie was on the sand, looking as she was about to break out into a run.

“What is going on?” Katniss shouted as the wail continue to pierce her eardrums.

Many of the other wives had come out their homes, looks of panic and distress on their faces.

She joined Annie on the sand and her friend turned to her, tears in her green eyes.

“That was the panic signal,” Annie choked out.

She looked she was about to be sick.

Katniss felt her heart drop into her stomach.

“It means there was a fatality on the ship.”

**End of Part Two**

I’m mean, I know.

I left you with a lot of information which I hope you enjoyed.

Also, I wish I could draw the cake for you, but my drawings are just ridiculously ugly and embarrassing.

Let me know what you think.

I’m pretty sure a few people thought Katniss was a b-hole in the first part, but I hope this helped you think otherwise. She’s trying!

Thanks for reading.

Next: Home

Till then,

LaLa


	3. Home

**We will call this place our home**

_Part Three: Home_

“It means there was a fatality on the ship.”

As soon as the words left Annie’s mouth, Katniss was running.

She had always been a runner, being speedy helped when it came to hunting. However, being six months pregnant, she noted that her sprinting ability had considerably slowed.

It mattered little, cradling her stomach in front of her, she ran towards the docks. Just around the bend dividing the huts and the fishing sector of District 4, she could see the _Isabelle_ in the distance, and she pumped her legs to get there.

Katniss needed to know—she needed to see.

Behind her, Annie called for her to slow down.

She ignored her friend, instead pushing forward and rushing up the steps leading to the docks.

A crowd had formed, circling something at the end of the dock—a white sheet covering a still figure.

Annie caught up, joining her side. “You’re fast.” Her gaze moved to where the crew was stepping off the _Isabelle_.

They pushed through the crowd, looking for their husbands.

Katniss felt her heart beating in her ears, not seeing Peeta. She moved ahead, getting closer to the white sheet and she was suddenly feeling lightheaded.

Was he under that sheet?

It was happening all over again.

She was flashed back to that moment when Gale’s body was recovered. She accepted it because there was nothing else to do—he wasn’t coming back.

But the thought of her husband not coming home…she could not live in world where Peeta Mellark didn’t exist.

Without him, she would be a half-life, just waiting to be whole again.

Around her, some of the other wives were reuniting with their husbands, shouts of joy echoing in the air. She stood, a still figure, in the middle of it all as she stared at the sheeted body before her.

Her knees buckled, seeing a limp hand sticking out of the sheet, a gold band on the ring finger—

“Katniss.”

Her whole body sang out hearing _his_ voice.

Then, he was standing in front of her—her husband, safe and sound.

He looked relieved to see her, his blue eyes looking her over. She must’ve been a sight—hair sticking to her sweaty forehead due to her run, a wrinkled long-sleeve hanging off her, and her loose hair frizzed out.

However, she couldn’t care less. He was alive.

Katniss rushed over, a sob escaping her mouth as Peeta wrapped his arms around her.

“I-I thought I lost you,” she choked out, snot escaping her nose and smearing against his wet shirt. “I thought I would never get a chance to tell you…”

Peeta buried his nose in her hair, taking a deep inhale as he trembled in their embrace.

“Tell me what?”

They pulled apart reluctantly and Peeta looked to her, his gaze full.

He might be angry at her, but there was no doubt that he loved her.

Emboldened, Katniss reached to cup his cheek, ready to tell him what she had been wanting to say for months.

“I lo—”

“Where is he?”

They both turned to find Bethany pushing through the crowd, Baby Lucy bundled in her arms, as her eyes searched for her husband among the rest of the crew.

Katniss turned to Peeta, who shook his head heavily.

_Oh God._

She went to the woman. “Let me hold Lucy for you.”

Distractedly, Bethany handed her the infant and went towards the end of the dock where the white sheet laid.

Roy stepped off the boat, pulling his cap off as Bethany went to him.

“We did everything we could as soon as we retrieve him from the water—"

“No…” Bethany stepped back, practically doubling over at the news. “No!” She turned to where Peeta stood just a bit away. “Peeta?”

“I’m so sorry, Bethany,” Peeta told her, his voice low and pained.

Bethany let out an anguished wail.

It sliced through the air, stilling it immediately.

“NO! Not him! Not my Gabe…” Katniss watched as Peeta pulled the woman into his arms. Bethany sank against him, screaming into his chest, as they both crumbled onto the planks of the dock. “No…no…Gabe…”

Behind her, Katniss could hear the sobbing of some of the other wives as they realized what happened.

Finnick, looking worse for wear, approached her.

“The coroner and transport will be here soon. Peeta and Roy will have to make the official statement of what happened while Bethany identifies…the body.” He shook his head in sorrow. “You and Annie should get back home. Take the baby with you. This is not the place for her to be.”

Katniss looked down at Lucy.

The baby was fast asleep, unaware that her life had changed forever.

++++++

“There you go,” Katniss whispered as she let Lucy suckle from the nipple of the bottle. Over the last few weeks, she and Peeta had stocked up on things for their baby—including bottles. Somehow, she had managed to heat a bottle with milk to offer the baby who took it eagerly. The baby stared up at her, round blue eyes wide in concentration. “After this, it’s time for you to nap. Then, when you wake up, your Mommy will be with you.”

Lucy’s eyes were a brilliant hue, her mother’s shade—but her fair coloring was Gabe.

There was no need to wonder what color eyes her own child would have. Both she and Gale shared the same steel-grey eyes, her own almond-shaped while his were sharp and squared. They also shared a similar shade of olive skin.

On reflection, she and Gale were too alike—both survivalists, both sharp, and full of fire. He thought that made them perfect for one another, being one in the same.

That’s not what she needed.

She needed the steady rhythm of the tide hitting the shore, of the sun rising and setting on the horizon, the constant beat of the human heart.

And, Katniss had that in District 4—with Peeta.

Constant, unwavering loyalty and love.

“Already putting that chair to good use.”

Peeta stood at the doorway of the nursery, watching as she rocked Lucy.

“How did it go?” she asked, seeing his exhaustion. Peeta had already been up since early morning and it showed in the dull circles under his eyes and the weariness in his stance. “Is Bethany back home?”

Peeta nodded. “After, we helped her contact her parents, we brought her home. Roy and Mags are going to stay with her until they arrive.” He went to her, holding out his hand. “We should bring Lucy home.”

She took it with her free hand and stood, holding Lucy in her opposite arm.

“You looked good in that chair,” her husband said softly.

Katniss entwined their fingers together as they headed downstairs and out the door.

++++++

“You look like you’re about to fall over.”

“I just need to sleep,” Peeta assured her as they stepped back into the house. “I’ll be good as new after.”

“Come on.” Taking his hand, Katniss led him up the stairs and into the bathroom. “You’ll feel better after.” She turned the knob and the spray of water erupted from the shower head, echoing against the tiling. “Everything off.”

Peeta shook his head bashfully. “I really don’t need this.”

“It’s obvious that you were soaked by the ocean” she replied as she straightened up. “I love the water, but not enough for it to be all over our bed and the sheets.”

Her husband managed a small chuckle, his mouth rising in a small smile. “Alright.”

“Just hand me your clothes,” Katniss instructed, stepping away from the tub.

Peeta looked to her before shrugging and pulling his shirt over his head.

Handing Katniss the shirt, he went to his undo his pants.

It hadn’t occurred to her that she had never seen Peeta completely naked. During their wedding night, they had never gotten that far for her to see him. Nor had they ever gotten close enough since then.

Peeta was broad and strong-shouldered, but not overtly muscular, and was a beautiful golden hue. His chest was sculpted, and she bit her lip to quiet the moan that threatened to escape as she looked to his firm abdomen.

He met her stare, his hands at the waist of his slacks. “I have burn scars.”

“Why should it matter?” Katniss replied. “We all have scars.”

“Not you,” Peeta pointed out. “You’re perfect.”

She snorted before tossing his shirt aside and unbuttoning her own.

He stepped back in surprise. “What are you doing?”

“I’m showing you that I’m far from perfect.”

Her shirt joined his on the floor. Reaching behind her, Katniss unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. She never had the need to wear one before, but as her belly grew so had her breasts. They stood full, her areolas dark and nipples swollen, preparing to feed her child. Below stood her rounded belly, her skin shiny and stretched.

Her husband shook his head, his expression warm. “Still perfect, maybe more so.”

Katniss turned to her side, pointing out a long scar.

“Gale and I used to hunt behind the border fence in District 12, but we had to crawl underneath to get through. When I was 13, I got caught underneath a sharp part of it and this happened. Thank goodness, my mom is a healer, or it would have looked a lot worse.”

Peeta’s finger reached forward, tracing the scar. She held her breath, her stomach rolling in pleasure at his touch.

“Nice try,” he told her. “But that’s nothing.”

“See? According to you, scars are nothing,” she retorted.

With a sigh, Peeta removed his boots, then bent to pull his pants off—along with everything else.

Strong thighs and calves greeted her hungry eyes and Katniss squeezed her own tight, tamping down her arousal at seeing him whole in front of her eyes. She approached slowly, rounding him to take in his firm buttocks and sharp lines of his back.

At the back of his left thigh, she saw the scarred skin.

“This is where the beam hit,” Katniss said, and he nodded.

A little below that was some more scarring, just not as large. Her hand reached to it, carefully examining the soft skin.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Peeta told her, eyes downcast. “The good thing was that my clothing took the brunt of the damage.”

Katniss stood up, going to his front. She could see the insecurity in his eyes.

She took his hand. “There is nothing for you to be ashamed of. Those scars show me that you’re a survivor.”

Her arms reached around his neck, pressing a light kiss to his lips. Peeta relaxed in her embrace—except in _one_ area.

Katniss couldn’t ignore the hardness pressed against her lower half. She tried not to look, but her eyes did wander down between his thighs, recalling how he felt during their wedding night.

Clearing her throat, she gave him a smile. “Go on, before the water gets cold.”

Slowly, he backed away, eyes on her, before pulling back the curtain.

She reached down to pick up her shirt and his clothes off the ground—

“Join me?”

Looking up, Katniss found him peeking out shyly from behind the curtain. She nodded, standing and placing the clothes by the door. Taking off her boots and the rest of her clothing, she stepped inside the steaming shower.

His back was to her, so Katniss reached to the bar of soap resting in its holder. She brought the bar to his skin, creating soapy circles along his shoulders. Peeta sagged in relief and so Katniss continued, using the bar to massage into the muscles of his back.

“We hit a storm in the middle of the ocean,” he suddenly said.

Stopping for a minute, Katniss saw him tense as the events of the morning took over his mind. She went back to work, soaping as Peeta took a deep breath to continue.

“We’re used to storms, but this one seemed stronger than usual,” he recalled. “The net was still underwater, and it must’ve gotten caught on something heavy because we were starting to tilt. The only choice was to cut the net free from whatever it was caught on. Gabe volunteered and we all agreed since he was the most skilled underwater swimmer.”

Placing the soap back, she rinsed the foam bubbles off before squeezing his shoulder gently in encouragement.

“He went down with one of the fishing knives and a few minutes later, the boat began to center—but he didn’t come up.” Katniss saw the muscles of his back tighten. “Finnick and John, Kate’s husband, immediately went down to see what was going on. Not even a minute later, they came back with Gabe’s body.”

“Oh God…” Her arms wrapped around his waist and her head rested against him. Peeta leaned back, the arch of his back fitting along her bump, and took her hands in his.

“He must’ve untangled whatever had caught on our net, but somehow got tangled in himself,” he explained. “Once we got him on the boat, Finnick and I started CPR. I don’t how long we were at it before Roy told us to stop. He had already sent out the panic signal to the docks.”

“I’m so sorry, Peeta.” She pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “You did everything you could.”

“I couldn’t save him, just like I couldn’t save them.” The anguish he felt was evident, his whole body tight with pain. “Do you know how it feels to have everything crumble around you and not have any power to stop it?”

Katniss thought about the moment she realized that she was having a dead man’s baby. It felt like the ground was falling beneath her feet and she had wished that it would swallow her whole, burying her and her problems away.

“I do,” she told him softly as his shoulders quaked with his silent sobs. “And I’m not sure what happens next. What I do know is that I’ll be here. For as long as you want me.”

After, there was quiet.

“Always.”

Katniss lifted her head. “What?”

“That’s how long I’ll want you.” He entwined their fingers, squeezing hers gently. “Always.”

++++++

They laid in their bed, facing one another in the darkness.

“I wanted to tell you something,” she started suddenly. “Last night, when you told me that you loved me—”

“Don’t,” Peeta said. He didn’t sound angry, just exhausted. “I thought about a lot of things as we were coming back with Gabe. One of them was that I think I know you now better than anyone. I know that you if you can’t say how you feel, you try your hardest to show it. So, I don’t need you to say it—especially not on one of the worse days of my life.”

Katniss nodded in understanding. What mattered was that he knew how she felt.

A firm kick in her stomach reminded her that they were not alone.

She took Peeta’s hand and placed it to where she felt their child kick.

Her husband almost leapt when another firm kick came. “Is that—”

Katniss smiled at his amazed expression. “That is our child saying they love you.”

Peeta met her eyes before reaching over to press a full kiss to her mouth. Then, he leaned down to her belly, caressing it tenderly and placing a kiss where he had felt the kick.

“Hi,” he whispered. “It’s Dad. I love you, too.”

++++++

Two days later, they held Gabe’s funeral.

Bethany’s parents had arrived the day before to help with Lucy and begin packing their things. Bethany had informed everyone that she would be going home with her parents—she couldn’t stay in the hut any longer—too many memories.

They understood.

The day was overcast, adding to the somber mood, as they all gathered at the dock. Bethany held the urn with Gabe’s ashes and along with the support of her parents, spread some along the waves. She had told Katniss that it felt right as, to Gabe, the sea was like a second home.

Katniss held Lucy in her arms. In a sea of black, the baby wore a pure-white dress and hat underneath her white knit swaddle. The baby stared up at her, her head only turning when some of the crew members began to sing a District 4 hymn.

“ _O’er the tide, she waits…grand lady of the sea…_ ”

Finnick offered a few words about Gabe; they had attended school with one another and reconnected when they were hired to work on the _Isabelle_. There were a few laughs over the stories about the pranks they played in school and even on the boat.

Roy led the congregation in a prayer, the timbre of his voice calm in all the solemnity. Katniss had never prayed in this fashion, following along when everyone bowed their heads.

Finally, Peeta stepped forward, carrying a book.

Katniss recognized it immediately—it was the book he was reading on their wedding night.

“After I lost my family, it seemed to me that I would never find happiness or peace of mind,” he started before his gaze went to Katniss. “While things are different now, it took a lot of time to get here. Whenever I was missed my family—or just felt hopeless—I would go to this poem. I’d like to share it in hopes that it might give everyone some assurance that all is not lost.”

Opening the book, Peeta cleared his throat and began to read:

“ _I have come into the hour of a white healing._

_Grief’s surgery is over and I wear_

_The scar of my remorse and of my feeling._

He was captivating. Peeta’s voice was strong and steady along the calm wind and quiet sea. Everyone looked to him as he read, some nodding as he spoke, others closing their eyes, while she stood enraptured by his words of a sunlit hour and ghosts.

_“I have come_

_Into the time when grief begins to flower_

_Into a new love. It had filled my room_

_Long before I recognized it. Now_

_I speak its name. Grief finds its good way home_.”

Peeta looked into Katniss’ eyes and they filled at the tenderness in his own.

The poem was not just for him—or even Bethany—it was for her, too. All this time, she had not mourned Gale, so wrapped in pain and resentment of her situation. Now, with Peeta, she had grown and slowly healed.

It was time to mourn Gale, as just her childhood friend, and move forward. She would always have a part of him in their child.

She let the tears roll down her cheeks, promising to raise their child with hope.

“ _And love, I find, has no considered end,_

_Nor is it subject to the wilderness_

_Which follows death. I am not traitor to_

_A person or a memory. I trace_

_Behind that love another which is running_

_Around, ahead. I need not ask its meaning_.”

++++++

Before they knew it, Katniss was in her eighth month.

Peeta had taken a leave, letting Finnick take the reins in his absence. Since Katniss was so close to giving birth, her midwife recommended that he not go on any long trips in case she went into early labor. They spent their time finishing any necessary repairs, completing the nursery, and reading up on what to expect after she gave birth.

The house was completely different from the derelict hut that she first saw upon her arrival.

It had life. It had become their home.

She and Peeta took long walks along the beach. They talked about their childhoods, their families, and their lives before they met one another. She told him about her home in the Seam; how she would hunt wearing her father’s old jacket, and even about Prim’s goat that barely made enough milk to create cheese.

“I miss them,” she said as they walked along the surf, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. It was windy and being so far into her pregnancy left her a little imbalanced due to her considerably larger stomach. “Even that stupid cat, Buttercup.”

“Maybe they can come visit after the baby is born,” Peeta suggested. “They can stay in the empty house.” They had not hired anyone to replace Gabe and so his and Bethany’s house remained vacant. “Even Buttercup can come.”

“You’d be okay with that?” she asked, her eyes bright at the thought.

“Of course, they’re my family now, too,” he replied. “Of course, you might want to warn your mother about my actual age. I’m afraid I haven’t been the boy in that photo for a long time.”

“I still see a little bit of that youthful sparkle,” Katniss teased.

Peeta leaned down and kissed her fully.

“All the sparkle I have is for this one—” His hand went affectionately to her stomach. “And, for you.”

++++++

Katniss and Peeta took walks into town.

One day, they found themselves at the site of the Mellark Bakery.

He went to each tree, placing his hand against each trunk, as she followed behind. She imagined how it may have looked in all its glory and imagined the Mellark family as they went through their day. She had only seen a single photo of the Mellarks, a grainy picture of a golden-haired family. Peeta was just a baby in it, his mother holding him protectively against her chest.

“Can you tell me where everything was?” she asked as they wandered the lot, hand in hand.

Peeta nodded, a small smile on his lips.

“We’re currently standing in the back of the bakery which took up most of the property. We had six ovens at the far end—” He pointed to the opposite end. “Here is where the fridge was; it was about a quarter of the back area. Towards the front were the proofing drawers and pantries.” He walked over to the tree closest to them. “This is where the prep tables were. I would usually be at one, sketching a cake design away.”

“I’d love to see you create a design for me.” Katniss gave him a smile. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“For our next wedding anniversary,” he promised. She felt the warmth spread through at his words and squeezed his hand. “By then, we will have our little one and you’ll need the sugar rush.”

“And the front?”

“The counter took up the whole of the front,” he explained. “Display cases were underneath and we had two display windows where we would put the multi-tier cakes.”

“Sounds like you had a lot of fun.” Katniss met his eyes. “Do you ever think that you might want to open another bakery?”

“A few years ago, the idea crossed my mind,” Peeta admitted. “But it’s only me.”

“I’m still learning, but I’d like to help.”

They stepped off the property, saying goodbye, and headed back to their new truck. Peeta bought it for when he needed to pick up the midwife, take Katniss to appointments, and for emergencies.

“Maybe we could do something at our house—a small booth serving two or three selections?”

He pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. “Now that’s an idea.”

++++++

There was a storm the day it came back.

They were sitting out on the back porch, watching the downpour over the ocean, seeing the foam along the waves. Peeta had wrapped them in a Sherpa blanket and she pressed her side to his, comforted in his warmth.

Her gaze went to her husband as he stared out. His profile was strong, the line of his nose elegant, and his beard neatly trimmed to reveal a firm jaw. He let out a small breath, licking his lips and she felt that sudden rush of arousal, imagining his mouth along hers.

Peeta turned to her, and there must’ve been something in her eyes—because his breath hitched.

Her hand went to his jaw brushing her fingers against the grain and she could see him swallow shallowly at the motion.

The storm around them faded, at least that’s how it felt, for suddenly nothing mattered but them.

“Peeta,” she called out, under her breath.

Then, his lips was on hers, sampling…tasting…eager for more. He swept into her mouth with a hunger echoing hers and she reached around his neck, her hands fisting at his shirt eagerly.

Peeta tore away, his blue eyes darkened into a hue that she hadn’t seen since their wedding night.

His chest heaving, he stood up, offering his hand. “Let’s go.”

She nodded, joining their fingers, and standing.

Ripping the door open, he pulled her quickly inside.

She was less than a second inside when Katniss found herself against a wall, her husband’s mouth pressing kisses along her lips…her jaw…her neck. She keened when he nipped against the sensitive skin of shoulder and she pressed center tightly, feeling the telltale wetness.

“No, Katniss,” Peeta growled against her. “Don’t close yourself off.” He pushed his knee between her thighs, pressing slightly against her clit, and she moaned, settling atop his thigh. “Not now…”

She moved along the length of his leg, feeling the delicious friction along her core. Peeta’s hands reached underneath her shirt as his lips moved down towards her chest. He found the cups of her bra, yanking them down as his hands reached to cup her breasts, swollen and sensitive to his touch.

And, when his fingers reached to pinch one of her rosy nipple—Katniss climaxed.

Her back arched sharply as she came, full with euphoria, and she let out a wail so loud that even the storm outside would not hide it.

Katniss opened her eyes to find her husband gazing at her reverently.

“That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he told her.

“Upstairs,” she demanded.

They hurried up, but not before Katniss managed to peel Peeta’s shirt off as he quickly shucked off his shoes. By the time they reached their room, her cardigan had been peeled off and her husband was making quick work of the shirt she wore.

“Get on the bed,” she told him.

Peeta followed, going to his side, and sitting back against his pillows. She stopped in front of him, eyes focused on the man before her, and began to remove her clothes slowly.

Button by button, Katniss revealed her body before shrugging off her shirt, standing before him with her bra askew. The cups were pulled down, revealing her full breasts and peaked nipples, and she shivered seeing Peeta lick his lips.

Her hands went to her swollen belly and she stopped, feeling self-conscious.

“Do you really want to do this when I look like this?”

“Do I want to make love to my goddess of a wife?” Peeta replied. “Who looks unbelievably sexy while lush and ripe with our child?” He smirked and damnit—Katniss felt another gush between her legs. “You better fucking believe I do.”

She laughed. “Alright.”

Quickly, Katniss peeled off her leggings, removing her panties along with them.

She straightened, standing completely nude before him.

“Wow,” her husband breathed out.

Standing, he undid his pants before pulling them down and going to her.

Her eyes went down to his erection; she never got a good look at it during their shower together.

It stood straight and thick, the head dark with arousal and her fingers reached to wrap around him, finding surprisingly smooth under her palm.

“Is this okay?”

“If you keep doing that, this will be all over before it begins,” Peeta told her, his jaw clenched

She dropped her hand immediately, her face hot.

“Sorry, this is officially my second time.”

Peeta’s face colored. “Truthfully, this is my… _first_ …time.”

How no one could want this man was beyond her. She would have to learn more about that later.

For now, they were more important matters to take care of.

Katniss took his hand. “Then we better make this a good first time.”

“And if it’s not?” Peeta countered as she led him back to bed.

“We have the rest of our lives to perfect it,” she replied cheekily.

Carefully, Katniss joined him on the mattress, straddling him carefully. The midwife had told her that sex was fine, though she advised that missionary would probably not be as comfortable in the later months.

Peeta’s hands went on her sides to keep her balanced and she gave him a grateful smile.

“I promise not to vomit this time,” she told him.

“Honestly, if you had still been up for it after the vomiting, I would probably still be game,” he replied.

Katniss chuckled as she leaned down to kiss him, shifting herself closer. Her dripping slit brushed against the tip of his cock, and she hummed at the feeling of electricity coursing through her sensitive body.

Lining herself up, she let her hips sink down, sheathing him inside her inch by inch. She let out a breath when she was fully seated, her forehead falling against his.

“Holy,” Peeta grit out, his eyes glazed. “The wait was worth it.”

Katniss rocked against her husband and he squeezed his eyes shut, a groan escaping his mouth.

“Too much?” she asked breathlessly, her nerves on fire as she began to move once more.

“Too good,” he told her.

Peeta’s hands traveled up, grazing the sides of her breasts as his thumbs brushed over her nipples.

“Fuck!” she cried out, the tingle of pleasure overwhelming.

This felt good, overwhelmingly so, and it wasn’t because of the act in general.

It felt good because it was _him_.

“I love you…” His lips danced along hers and Katniss drew him close, cradling his head to her chest, as the moved together. “Since the moment I got your picture…since the moment you stood at the front of this house…since this morning when you woke up and smiled at me…every moment, I fall in love with you—”

The twinge of orgasm overtook her, tears falling down her cheeks at his words and at the intensity of her release.

Peeta guided her hips, his own thrusting up in abandon—before he cried out, filling her once…twice…

They stared at one another for a moment, chests heaving—

And they began to laugh.

“Why did we wait so long?” she asked him.

“Stupid, I guess,” he replied, grinning.

Slowly, Peeta helped her off him, settling her on her side of the bed. Katniss reached over to rest her head against his chest, and he took her hand, letting out a content sigh.

“Peeta?”

“Hmm?”

Katniss looked to him. “What picture did you get of me?”

“What?”

She sat up. “The picture. The one my Mom send.”

“Oh.” Peeta turned to his side table, pulling the drawer out and taking the photo out. “Here.”

Reaching for the photo, Katniss immediately blanched.

“How could you have fallen in love with that?”

She remembered that day well; her mother wanted her to try on the dress so she could hem it for Katniss. After she had finished, Prim insisted on doing her hair, braiding it into a crown atop her head.

Then, her mother took the camera out—Katniss hated photos.

Thus, the hard frown on her face.

“I thought you looked…charming,” her husband replied, his voice full of mirth. He lifted her chin, pressing another kiss to her lips. “And there was a fire in your eyes that I couldn’t help but want.”

She grinned, straddling him once more.

++++++

“You did so well, Katniss.”

She looked up at her husband, giving him a tired smile. “He’s perfect.”

Around them was a flurry of activity all centered on the yowling baby that Katniss had delivered only minutes ago.

“The midwife is cleaning him up right now,” Prim said, going to Katniss’ side. “Mom will take his measurements.” She brushed her sister’s sweaty forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired, but very happy,” Katniss assured her.

Prim grinned. “I sure am happy that Peeta got us here in time.”

Her mother and Prim had been staying in District 4 since her final month started, a surprise present from Peeta. They had been staying in the empty house since then and making friends with all their neighbors. They had dinner together every night, with Annie and Finnick sometimes joining.

“Anytime sis,” Peeta said fondly.

“I’m going to take some pictures of your son,” Prim told them, standing up. “Vick wanted one…if that’s alright.”

Katniss nodded after a moment and with a squeeze to her shoulder, her sister stepped away.

The relationship between the Everdeens and Hawthornes had been frosty, to say the least. Hazelle still refused to acknowledge that Katniss was having Gale’s baby, even going as far to as to say that she left because she didn’t know who the father was. Vick, who was close to Gale, knew different. His other two siblings had no opinion, choosing to remain silent.

So, when Peeta invited her mother and Prim to visit, they didn’t hesitate to accept.

After Katniss and Peeta were settled with the baby, she planned to ask them to stay.

“You’re still okay with calling him Adler, right?” Peeta asked.

“Of course,” Katniss told her husband. “I don’t think Gale would have wanted him to share the same name. He wasn’t crazy about it to begin with.” She reached to caress his cheek tenderly. “I think Adler Gale Mellark sounds like a fine name.”

“Katniss.” Her mother approached carrying the wrapped bundle. “He’s perfect.” She carefully placed the baby in Katniss’ arms and kissed the top of her head. “I’m so proud of you.”

Katniss looked down at the baby, fair-skinned and jet-black hair with the roundest cheeks she had ever seen.

“I see where Daddy’s bread rolls went,” she said quietly, rocking him. “You are a big boy.”

Adler’s eyes remained closed, but his pink mouth curved into a small smile.

“He has your smirk,” Peeta told her, his voice thick as he gazed down at their son. “I can’t believe he’s here.”

“I didn’t know it was possible to love someone so quickly,” Katniss told her husband, her finger reaching to trace along Adler’s cheek.

“I did.”

She turned to find Peeta staring at them.

“Come hold your son.” He approached carefully so that Katniss could help settle Adler into his arms. The baby turned to nuzzle against Peeta’s chest. “Look how relaxed he is around you.”

Peeta sat down on the bed next to her. “Hey Adler. I’m your Dad.”

Katniss watched them, the sun shining through the window on the father and son.

Peeta rocked their son close, his eyes closing as he hummed a lullaby and her chest filled at the sight of the two loves of her life.

Speaking of love—

“Peeta?”

Her husband opened his eyes and turned to her. “Yes, sweetheart?”

“I love you.”

**FIN**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was the most emotional chapter I’ve written in a while.
> 
> I know that I made people panic during the last chapter, but I hope that this outcome wasn’t too bad.
> 
> The poem that Peeta reads during the funeral is called, “Into the Hour” by Elizabeth Jennings.
> 
> In my mind, I can’t exactly picture bearded Peter, but for some reason I think maybe he’d look like Jamie Dornan, if he were a dirty blond. I’d make Hubbs photoshop it but I’m a little worried it turn out not so great.
> 
> I really love Everlark in District 4.
> 
> Anyway, thank you if you made to the end. I hope this was to your liking.
> 
> Your thoughts are always appreciated.
> 
> -JLaLa


End file.
